<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Open by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250789">In The Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not in a good way - warning), Alcohol, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Coming Out, Crying, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Period Typical Homophobia, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is sure that Steve couldn't possibly share his feelings, of that he is certain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo"> “Miscommunication” [A4] - Card 1</a></p><p>///<b>Warning: Steve publicly outs himself while drunk.</b>///</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While nothing of the likes seen in Asgard, he admits that Stark could throw a grand party. The music is laugh and people dance merrily on the floor. Smaller groups sit off to the side, enjoying themselves with conversation, good booze and games.</p><p>Thor smiles as he spots Steve walking towards him, unsteady on his feet and smiling. In his hand is a bottle of the mead he gave him.</p><p>“Steven” he greats the man warmly.</p><p>Steve falls into his arms, laughing. The man looks up at him with a huge grin. Thor is struck by the man’s beauty, as he always was. Whether he was dressed up well as he was tonight or was covered with dirt, blood and the filth of battle, he would always be beautiful.</p><p>“Fuck me” Steve slurs.</p><p>“What?” Thor is so shocked that he nearly drops the man. Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe it was of the Midgardian sayings that held both sexual and innocent meaning. He was sure he heard Barton exclaim something similar on the last mission.</p><p>But Steve cannot mean it in the way his heart longs him to mean it.</p><p>Thor looks around at the people surround them for some assistance, but none could be found. The party goers surround them had gone silent and staring at them with wide eyes.</p><p>“Wanna ride your hammer, big guy” Steve says. “Take me to your- your bed an’ claim me”</p><p>Thor’s world it spinning as he tries to make sense of Steve’s words. This wasn’t true. This couldn’t be happening.</p><p>The other Avengers had told him that Steve wouldn’t be interested in him due to his upbringing. Thor didn’t understand. The avengers explained how Steve, due to the society he was brought up in, just wouldn’t believe in same sex relationships. Thor was troubled by this, as he always was hearing about harmful Midgardian teachings and practices.</p><p>So Thor had kept his feelings to himself, fearing he had not the strength to fight with Steve on this. He didn’t want to see that side of the man.</p><p>But what if the Avengers were wrong, and what they had told him was just an assumption?</p><p>Thor sighed to himself. He wouldn’t let himself hope Steve meant his words, not when it was likely merely the mead talking.</p><p>Gathering up his strength, Thor straitened Steve up. “I’ll be taking Steve to his room, the captain has overindulged in his drink”</p><p>Some node stiffly, other go back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened in the first place.</p><p>Thor takes Steve by the waist and guides him to his room, leading the man through the hallways and keeping him steady during the short ride in the elevator.</p><p>Carefully Thor brings Steve to the man’s bed and lays him down. He pulls the covers up, ensuring the man be warm and comfortable.</p><p>With a sad sigh, Thor turns to leave. There was no use lingering. He should return to the party, but he wasn’t feeling up to it. He would retire to his own room.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Thor turns back at the quiet whisper.</p><p>“Please. I’m sorry.” Steve says, his hand outstretched towards him. “Don’t leave me” The man’s face is heartbreakingly miserable.</p><p>“If that is what you wish” Thor says. He settles himself down on the bed besides Steve.</p><p>The man rolls over towards him clumsily, his limbs to drink-heavy for the move.</p><p>With the man pressed tight against his side he can feel the vicious shakes racking the man’s body. Thor’s heart pangs painfully in fear. “Steven? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Steve lets out a gut-wrenching sob, the man digs his fingers tightly into Thor’s shirt.</p><p>Quickly Thor wraps his arms around the man and comfortingly as he could manage. “Please, Steven? What’s hurting you?”</p><p>Steve shakes his head were it lays pressed against Thor’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’d help you, you know I would.” he says. Thor holds Steve tighter against him, knowing not what else to do. “I love you. Anything, if it was within my power, I’d gladly give to you” he whispers quietly under his breath.</p><p>Having not been quiet enough, Steve hears.</p><p>Steve pulls away, pushing himself up on his hands. His is red and wet with tears, his eyes wide and vulnerable. “You love me?” Steve’s voice is small and weak, nothing like he was used to from the strong soldier.</p><p>“Aye, I do” Thor confesses.</p><p>Suddenly Steve dives in. His lips crashing against Thor’s painfully.</p><p>It is everything Thor wants, but not in the right way. With regret, Thor pulls away.</p><p>“What-? Why?” Steve says, looking more confused and hurt then he has ever seen him. It pains Thor that he’s put that expression there. “But… You love me?”</p><p>“I do.” Thor says, grabbing Steve’s slim waist. “But you are drunk. I’ll still feel the same in the morning. But for now we sleep.”</p><p>He pulls Steve down beside him, and the man offers no resistance. The man tucks himself quietly by his side. For all the man’s size and power, beside him like this, Steve looks so small and tired.</p><p>Thor wraps an arm around Steve’s frame, holding him close.</p><p>“Promise?” Steve whispers against his shoulder.</p><p>“I promise you” Thor says, closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve is going to be hurting the next morning (not hangover). But Thor will be there for him (<s>If Steve allows him to be after all this</s>)</p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>